Um passeio por Hogwarts
by hey-mandy
Summary: Seis e meia da manhã. Um passeio por hogwarts. Uma garrafa de firewhisky e.... UM BANHO COM O SEU MELHOR AMIGO!


**Um passeio por Hogwarts**

**Aviso:** SLASH. É sim, e dai? não gosta, nao lê.

Beta: Estou sem, de novo, e eu escrevi no word pad então se tiver tudo sem acento mil desculpas.

**Disclaimer:** Nada é meu, eu nao sou a J.K. ou a Warner ou seja lá quem mais que tenha os direitos de Harry Potter, essa história NÃO busca fins lucrativos, só arrancar alguns risos de alguns de vocês, talvez hehe!

Parte 1 - Remus Lupin

**Mesmo depois de seis longos, duros, emocionantes e fieis anos de amizade, haviam coisas sobre Remus Lupin que Sirius Black não podia imaginar. Coisas que Remus Lupin não pretendia contar a ele. Coisas que ele não gostaria de descobrir. Que poderiam colocar os seis longos, duros, emocionantes e fieis anos de amizade a perder. Será que Sirius estava realmente pronto para saber? Bem, certamente não era essa a humilde opinião de seu amigo lupino, que achava que as coisas estavam perfeitamente bem do jeito que estavam. Ok, ele não achava que as coisas estavam realmente boas, mas ele sabia que elas poderiam piorar, então, pra que solucionar o problema, quando o perigo é melhor?**

Sirius sabia que Remus era um lobisomem, sabia da paixão do amigo por chocolates e por livros, sabia que mesmo que discordasse das armações e brincadeiras de mal gosto do amigo ele jamais o entregaria. Sabia que a aula favorita do lupino era a de feitiços e sabia que mesmo que ele detestasse adimitir, era péssimo em runas antigas. Ele sabia que Remus só havia tirado um aceitável em toda sua vida acadêmica. Sabia que ele tinha um estoque de feijõezinhos de todas as cores e sabores debaixo do colchão. E sabia também, que tinha uma coisa pra contar ao amigo lupino. Só não sabia como ele reagiria.

Numa segunda-feria exageradamente entediante onde Sirius Black acordou exageradamente cedo e exageradamente animado (para uma segunda feira de manhã). O irritante entusiasmo de Sirius havia feito com que Remus despertasse de seu maravilhoso sonho que envolvia banheiro dos monitores, água, firewhisky e... Bem, como eu dizia, Sirius havia feito com que Remus acordasse. O amigo abriu os olhos e quando se virou encontrou a cara de Sirius com os olhos escuros bem abertos na frente dos seus.

"Vamos dar uma volta."

Por que diabos Black o convidaria para dar uma volta as seis e meia da manhã em uma segunda-feira entediante? O fato era que o corpo de Remus insistia em ficar parado e relaxado sobre sua boa e velha cama no dormitório grifinório. Além do mais, Remus o conhecia melhor do que ninguém, e já imaginava que tipo de passeio Sirius havia programado, com certeza havia marcado com alguma garota e queria levá-lo para que ele desse cobertura ao amigo, ou então, ele havia armado algo para Snape e queria deixar tudo preparado antes que os outros colegas acordassem, para que ele pudesse assim, contar a eles (principalmente James) sua maravilhosa e brilhante brincadeira. O ponto era que Remus não queria fazer nenhuma das duas coisas. Ele queria voltar ao seu sonho perfeito, mas sabia que isso seria impossível.

"Remmie, Remmie, Remmie, Remmie!"

Seria impossível por centenas de motivos. O primeiro era que Black estava insistentemente abaixado ao lado de sua cama cantarolando 'Remmie' no ritmo do hino de hogwarts, e, para qualquer mortal, o hino de hogwarts, ele detestava adimitir, era revoltante e quando sua letra era basicamente a palavra 'Remmie' misturada com alguns 'lalalas', ele se tornava ainda mais revoltante. O segundo era que se Remus não levantasse o mais depressa possível, Sirius possívelmente começaria a cantarolar 'Moony' no ritmo de 'Jingle Bells' o que faria Remus arrancar todos os seus loiríssimos fios de cabelo. O terceiro era que o lupino não tinha mais tanta certeza se realmente queria ficar dormindo. Mas seu corpo não parecia responder aos comandos do cérebro, pois ele continuava estendido na cama como alguem que acaba de chegar de uma viagem a Tailândia.

"Moony,Moony,Moony, MOONY, MOONY!"

Como previsto, Black iniciou a cantarolar sua segunda musica do dia ao lado da cama do amigo. Remus não podia mais surportar, Sirius podia ser bom em quadribol, em azarar o Snape, em beijar garotas, mas definitivamente, era o pior cantor que Lupin já conhecera em todos os seus dezesseis anos de existencia. Finalmente, ele se rendeu a 'incrível' voz do amigo e se levantou da cama com os olhos inchados e os cabelos atrapalhados, como os de James normalmente ficavam quando estavam penteados. Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de trocar de roupa e jogou logo as vestes por cima do pijama para desfarçar.

"Humpf"

"Humpf? Eu te chamo para um passeio e você diz 'humpf'?"

"Humpf. Seis e meia."

"Seis e meia?"

"UM. PASSEIO. SEGUNDA. SEIS. E. MEIA."

"Sete e dez."

"Humpf."

"Você demorou."

Remus teve uma vontade quase incontrolável de se jogar em cima de Sirius Black e dizer algo como "_UMA DROGA DE PASSEIO NESSA DROGA DE ESCOLA, AS SEIS E MEIA, OU SETE E DEZ DA MANHÃ, QUE SEJA? ONTEM EU TIVE QUE AGUENTAR VOCÊ E JAMES E AQUELES IRRITANTES JOGOS E AQUELES PLANOS INPOSSÍVELMENTE ESTÚPIDOS ATÉ ALTAS HORAS, PARA SER DESPERTADO PELO PIOR CANTOR DO COLÉGIO CANTAROLANDO AO LADO DA MINHA CAMA? AS SEIS E MEIA? NA SEGUNDA-FEIRA? ESPERO SINCERAMENTE QUE ESTEJA ME LEVANDO PARA UM LUGAR CONSTRUTIVO, COM A BIBLIOTECA!"_ Mas Remus apenas se controlou e soltou mais um 'Humpf' para Sirius que já estava quase fechando a cara também. Mas parece que o moreno estava inabalável naquela segunda de manhã, tão inabalável que continuou sorrindo mesmo depois dos suspiros ásperos de Remus. Sirius começou então a descer a primeira leva de escadas. Remus ainda não fazia ideia de pra onde ele estava sendo levado. Sirius andou mais um pouco puxando o amigo pelo braço, sem soltá-lo por nem um instante. Desceu então a segunda leva de escadas, e os dois já estavam no quinto andar. Remus então decidiu por seu até então dorminhoco cérebro para trabalhar. Quinto andar, Sirius, Remus. Lupin tentou ligar os pontos mas não conseguiu pensar em nada.

"Onde vamos?"

"Rem, Rem, Rem... apenas ande, sim?"

"Humpf."

"E SOLTE MAIS UM MALDITO HUMPF E VOCÊ JAMAIS SABERÁ PRA ONDE VAMOS, PORQUE NAO VIVERÁ O SUFICIENTE PARA ISSO."

"Hun..."

Sirius se virou para o amigo rapidamente com uma expressão que já não era mais tão feliz, mas ainda sim estava com um ar radiante. Sirius andou mais um pouco e então ele e Remus entraram finalmente em um corredor. Um corredor conhecido, comprido e com algumas entradas, retratos que os repreenderam algumas vezes, nada muito importante, a não ser por uma porta, uma das últimas do tal corredor. Uma porta que os levaria ao melhor lugar de Hogwarts. Os levaria ao... Banheiro dos monitores. O que será que ele, Sirius Black, queria com o inocente(será?) Lupin no banheiro dos monitores?

* * *

Parte dois - Sirius Black

**Mesmo depois de seis longos, duros, emocionantes e fieis anos de amizade, haviam coisas sobre Sirius Black que Remus Lupin não podia imaginar. Coisas que Sirius Black não pretendia contar a ele. Coisas que ele não gostaria de descobrir. Que poderiam colocar os seis longos, duros, emocionantes e fieis anos de amizade a perder. Será que Remus estava realmente pronto para saber? Bem, certamente não era essa a imponente opinião de seu amigo canino, que achava que as coisas estavam perfeitamente bem do jeito que estavam. Ok, ele não achava que as coisas estavam realmente boas, mas ele sabia que elas poderiam piorar, então, pra que solucionar o problema, quando o perigo é melhor?**

Remus sabia que Sirius detestava história da magia. Sabia que Sirius só havia lido um livro em toda sua nem-tão-longa vida. Sabia também que o canino detestava dias chuvosos. Sabia que ele nao gostava dos Lufas, e sabia que ele tinha ódio por sonserinos. Sabia que Black tinha uma tremenda fobia por lugares fechados com muitos livros, popularmente chamados de bibliotecas. Mas não sabia que ele tinha uma pequena obsessão pelo banheiro dos monitores. Ao menos não sabia ainda.

Sirius arrastou Remus para dentro do banheiro, a banheira estava cheia e água estava bem quente, quente o suficiente para se ver a fumaça da porta do banheiro. Sirius puxou Remus mais pra dentro para que ele pudesse fechar a porta e então murmurou algum feitiço que Lupin não se deu a trabalho de prestar atenção.

"E então?"

Remus não se mecheu e nao se manifestou, ficou apenas encarando o moreno com um olhar cortante como se ele estivesse lhe pendurando uma melancia no pescoço no meio do salão comunal e o fazendo ficar vermelho de tanta vergonha. Sirius também parecia sem reação. Observem bem que eu disse que ele 'parecia' sem reação. Mas, de repente ele começou a se despir de suas calças. E logo em seguida de sua cueca samba canção com um desenho indiscreto num lugar mais indiscreto ainda.

"Vamos, Moony."

"Va-vamos?"

"É."

"Nã-não! Eu não quero ir, digo, eu quero, digo, O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?"

Sirius se dirigia em direção a banheira já preparada. Tudo havia sido premeditado.

"Ora, Moony, achei que gostaria de um banho no banheiro dos monitores. É relaxante, só isso."

Sirius podia perfeitamente ter chamado James para um simples banho relaxante no banheiro dos monitores, mas não meus amigos, ele chamou nosso querido Moony, e isso, estava muito mais que claro, tinha um motivo. Remus estava mais vermelho do que nunca, suas bochechas fofinhas pareciam dois tomates com tamanho pequeno agora, e pareciam explodir a qualquer momento.

"PADFOOT. COLOQUE A DROGA DA SUA CALÇA, NESSE MOMENTO."

Sirius, já quase dentro da banheira e de costas para Remus, virou o rosto para o amigo e o intimou.

"SE VOCÊ NÃO ENTRAR AGORA, HOGWARTS INTEIRA FICARÁ SABENDO QUE VOCÊ MOLHOU A CAMA ATÉ OS 10 ANOS. E MEIO."

Agora Remus estava encurralado. Seu próprio melhor amigo, estava usando contra ele seu próprio segredo, segredo que Sirius havia jurado JAMAIS contar a nenhum ser desse mundo. Lupin ficou vermelho, dessa vez de raiva, como Sirius poderia estar usando um golpe tão baixo com seu até então melhor amigo?

"VOCÊ PROMETEU JAMAIS CONTAR PRA NINGUÉM!"

Remus bateu os pés no chão feito uma criança mimada a quem negaram um doce.

"EU MUDEI DE IDÉÉÉÉÉÉIAAA!"

Sirius cantarolou, dessa vez em um ritmo que o lupino não reconheceu, para irritá-lo de vez. Remus então se rendeu e jogou as vestes no chão. Começou também a desabotoar a camisa de pijama azul-listrada que usava. Logo depois a calça. E então, rapidamente ele estava trajando sua cueca xadrez vermelha-preta que nao contava com nenhuma figura indiscreta em algum lugar indiscreto. Ele então se dirigiu até a banheira com água quente sem tirar sua ultima peça de roupa.

"ORA MOONY, ESTÁ COM VERGONHA DE SEU VELHO AMIGO PADS?"

"Estou zelando pela minha integridade física, Pad."

"Merda Moony, acha que eu sou algum tipo de maníaco bissexual?"

"Quase."

Remus entrou na banheira quente junto do então amigo que abria uma garrafa de firewhisky tirada de um lugar não identificado que Remus preferiu não pensar. Sirius logo começou a beber do gargalo sem se preocupar com absolutamente nada. Ou pelo menos, aparentando nao se preocupar com nada.

"Rem, Rem, Rem... Sabe Rem..."

"Rem?"

"Rem?"

"Rem."

"Nunca me chamou de Rem."

"Estou chamando agora."

"Eu nao gosto de Rem."

"Eu gosto."

A cara fechada de Remus estava em harmonia com o sorriso vitorioso de Sirius. Ele dava mais uma golada em sua garrafa de firewhisky.

"Posso perguntar de onde você tirou essa garrafa de firewhisky Pad?"

"Não, mas você irá saber onde eu vou enfiá-la se você nao melhorar esse humor, Rem."

"Para com esse Rem."

"REM, REM, REM, REM, REM, REM!"

Remus jogou um tanto de água em cima de Sirius e sua fiel companheira, a garrafa de firewhisky. Os cabelos de Sirius agora estavam molhados e se pareciam com os de Snape. Remus riu sem se preocupar, e então, foi a vez de Sirius amarrar a cara.

"Pads... Amigão... Foi brincadeira, você sabe né?"

"Aproveitando que você estragou o conteúdo da minha garrafa de firewhisky, eu vou lhe mostrar onde essa garrafa vai..."

"Sirius, não me olhe assim, não, eu..."

Sirius se aproximou violentamente de Remus, e parar surpresa geral da nação, Sirius Black deixou a garrafa afundar na banheira de água quente quando ele encostou as duas mãos nos cabelos loiros de Remus e lhe tascou um beijo que deixou Remus sem folego nos primeiros vinte segundos. Remus correspondeu ao beijo do 'amigo'. Foi a melhor e mais estranha sensação de suas vidas. Sirius de repente o largou sem motivo aparente e foi em busca de sua garrafa de firewhisky naufragada. Remus ficou parado por alguns segundos esperando a reação do amigo que não acontecia.

"Sirius Black, eu vou te castigar duramente por isso."

"D-desculpe."

"Não teria que se desculpar, se não tivesse parado com aquilo."

"O QU..."

As palavras de Sirius foram cortadas no momento em que a boca de Remus se encontrou com a dele. Remus assumiu o controle e começou a beijá-lo acariciando seus cabelos compridos. Sirius correspondia como ninguem e o beijava com força. Depois de um longo tempo Remus largou Black que, incrivelmente, estava sem fôlegos.

"Não sabia que você era bom nisso Rem."

"Nem eu."

"Eu tenho duas coisas a declarar."

Remus balançou a cabeça encorajando Sirius a falar.

"A primeira, é que estou sem fôlego."

"E a segunda?"

"Eu estou incontestável e incondicionalmente apaixonado por você."

"Eu também tenho duas coisas a declarar."

"Declare."

"A primeira, é que você mal sabe o significado do que acabou de dizer."

"E a segunda é que...?"

"Lembra do que voce disse sobre você ser um maníaco bissexual?"

"Er..."

"Bem, eu espero que você não seja. Porque eu quero você todo pra mim."

"Quem diria, Remus Lupin é possessivo!"

"E você nem sabe o quanto."

**Demoraram seis longos, duros, emocionantes e fieis anos, para que Sirius Black pudesse contar a Remus Lupin as coisas que ele até então não podia imaginar. Coisas que Remus Lupin também sentia, mas não pretendia contar a ele. Pois ambos tinham medo de colocar os seis longos, duros, emocionantes e fieis anos de amizade a perder. Será que Remus estava realmente feliz para saber? Bem, certamente era essa a imponente opinião de seu amante canino, que achava que, finalmente, as coisas estavam perfeitamente bem do jeito que estavam. Ok, ele não achava que as coisas estavam realmente boas, não ainda. Mas ele sabia que elas iriam melhorar dentro de poucos instantes, quando Remus decidisse tirar aquele samba-canção.**

Fim.


End file.
